


not today

by Irrwisch



Series: Hazbin High School [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, FTM Alastor, First Kiss, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23809399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrwisch/pseuds/Irrwisch
Summary: Husk braved the question and kissed Alastor. It was good. It was so good that it made Husk smile all day. It could’ve worked out, too. It could’ve been so nice.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin High School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757299
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	not today

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine made up a HS AU that I snatched away from her. I will probably never write the whole thing, and there might be more snippets like this - I don't know, we'll see. Let me know if you like it!

“Can I kiss you?”

It’s weird. He’s never asked before, it just always happened. But this time, it’s more important, it just means more. So he needs to be sure. He needs to ask.

Alastor just stares at him blankly, and then slowly nods. He smiles, grabs his hands and leans in. He’s never kissed someone in a soft manner before – usually kisses would lead to sex and as such, they tended to be a bit on the hard and messy side – so this was a change of pace. Not utterly unwelcome, and he could certainly get used to this.

He doesn’t want to go too far this first time; after all, there are gonna be many more kisses after this one, so he can take his time. Husk wants to savour this moment, ingrain it into his brain so that he might never forget it – and hopefully so that Alastor will always remember it fondly, as well.

This moment stays for about a minute before Husk retreats and opens his eyes again. He feels good. There’s a smile on his face and it feels weird. He wonders if he can keep it and, for once, report nice news to Mariah. Alastor looks up at him still and he squeezes his hands. He wants to kiss him again, but he feels better to leave that to some other time. He nods once, like the complete fool he is.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

Shit he sounds breathy. But that’s okay. He nods again, and looks Alastor up and down one last time before nodding yet again and then, finally leaving. Maybe they’ll kiss again tomorrow, and maybe Alastor will have already shared it with the group. Maybe they were a couple already? It felt so weird, thinking about that. He’d never believed that one day; he’d have an actual relationship; and a healthy one at that. It sounds so insane; it must be true.

When he arrives at work, the smile is still on his face. All his co-workers, of course only knowing him for being an old grump, are flabbergasted. They keep asking him if something happened, but honestly, how would he describe one of the best things that have ever happened to him? It simply wouldn’t make sense if you hadn’t been there.

He’s happy. For the first time in his life, he’s just happy.

He’s so happy in fact, that he doesn’t even steal several bottles of alcohol from the stock room.

Mariah is already asleep when he comes home and he’s a bit bummed about that. He had been so excited to share the good news, but alas, tomorrow was still a day. It wasn’t worth waking her up for that. But he couldn’t just sit still, so he sat next to her bed and told her in hushed tones regardless. It feels good to share it with somebody, even if that someone is dead to the world and he’d have to re-tell it tomorrow, but some stories are being worth told multiple times.

Husk is still on his high well through the next school day. If he wasn’t so happy, he’d be concerned. He _was_ hoping to catch Alastor in the hallway but he hadn’t seen the boy anywhere. No matter. He would see him very soon; and he was looking forward to that.

He, as usual, calls Mariah after his classes are done and before he heads to the theatre room. He wants to share the good news, but it doesn’t feel right over the phone. And saying _“I have a boyfriend”_ is a lot better than just saying _“I kissed someone”_ , at least in his opinion.

He wonders. How should he greet Alastor? Should he just hug him? Kissing him isn’t the right thing to do, he guesses. Although he would very much like to do so, it’s perhaps best to talk about this beforehand. He’s fidgeting with his hands. Maybe they would hold hands. Bah, thinking isn’t gonna help, now. It’s best to just head over there and see what happens.

“...like it.”

Oh. They are talking about something. Husk usually arrives last, so that isn’t unusual. Normally, he’d just barge in anyway because he doesn’t care, but – this time, something makes him stop. Something tells him he should listen first.

“I always thought he’d be a good kisser. Dunno; he just looks the part.”

“It wasn’t that, I think. I – I have no reference. I don’t think it was bad, I just... didn’t like it.”

“Did he use tongue? I bet he used tongue.”

“No, Anthony, he did not. Can we not talk about these details, please? Fact is, he kissed me and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like it all.”

Oh.

_Oh._

Alastor hadn’t liked their kiss. And he’d been so sure he’d done well. Maybe it had been a blessing that Mariah had been sleeping yesterday. Does that also mean –?

“Maybe he’s just not good at kissing. I mean, you do like him, Al, right?”

“I – yes. I like him as much as I like you, Charlie.”

“What? No! That’s not what I meant! I meant; you _like_ like him, right?”

“...”

“She means: do you love him?”

“...oh. I... no. I don’t think I do.”

Well, there is that, then. Maybe he deserves that. What had he been thinking? Alastor was a great dude and he – he was just Husk. A little low-life with no hopes for the future. Just – it would’ve been nice to have this as a pleasant memory. A small light from the past to illuminate the dark road ahead. What a fool he had been, thinking he could have that. Nice things aren’t supposed to be for him.

“Do you want me to kick him out, Al?”

“No. He didn’t do anything wrong; and he did ask.”

“But you gotta tell him, sugar, otherwise you’ll just be cruel.”

“I told you to not call me that, Anthony.”

But Husk doesn’t want to be told. He wants to live in the lie he made up for himself yesterday. A lie in which Alastor enjoyed what they had. He wants to go. He wants to ditch this stupid activity today, but he can’t. He needs this fucking thing to pass the fucking grade.

He clenches his jaw. He should go in. They’d stop talking, they could start, and then they could be fucking done. And he could get the fuck out of here without talking to Alastor.

He takes a deep breath and goes in.

They all stare at him like a fucking deer caught in the fucking headlights.

“What. I know I’m fucking late, let’s fucking start already.”

With Niffty around, he shouldn’t use foul language so much, but he doesn’t care. He sees Charlie taking a breath as if she wants to say something but he undermines her immediately:

“What the fuck you’re still standing around for, huh? Get into fucking position assholes.”

After that, he simply goes into the back to operate the light and sound. He doesn’t listen to them perform. At this point he knows how long they need for a scene and if they complain he just tells them they’re off schedule if they can’t keep up. Vaggie is angry at him, he knows, and Charlie looks like she’s gonna send him a strongly-worded letter, but honestly, what strong words would she even know?

After they’re done, Alastor tugs at his sleeve.

“Husk, I need to talk to you.”

He looks so serious, too. His eyes are set, his shoulder squared as much as he can and he puffed out his chest, like a rooster. The problem is only that Husk doesn’t want to listen. So he shakes his head.

“I don’t have the time, pal. Tomorrow maybe, yeah? I gotta get to work quick now. Don’t forget to take your binder off tonight, yeah?”

And he just leaves after that. He didn’t lie – he does need to get to work quickly. He doesn’t know what he’ll do tomorrow. Maybe if he manages for long enough, Alastor will get tired of it and just drop it? But with his luck, he’ll get cornered in the hallway by all of them, small as they are – and he’ll be forced to talk. But not today. Today he gets to walk away.

Maybe it’ll be all better by tomorrow.


End file.
